


Gentle Carress, Low Voices

by cosplayermadness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Declaration of Love, First Kiss, First Time, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosplayermadness/pseuds/cosplayermadness
Summary: He's alive, he's really alive and Dean's fingers itch to touch him, but he doesn't know what to do. It isn't until Sam leaves that he decides to do anything at all."Dean." One word, it's all Castiel needs to say and Dean's lost.





	Gentle Carress, Low Voices

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after 12x23, some time in the future where Chuck decides to give Castiel one final chance at being human. Some frontage. You're welcome.

Sam falls to his knees, the weight of the scene before him too much to bare. In the bright light of the morning, beyond the trees and crouched low in a bush, trying desperately to stand is Castiel. No trench coat, no suit, just Castiel wrapped up in a hoodie six sizes too big for him, khaki pants now torn in places from his struggle in the brush, and Chuck, standing not three feet from him, pointer finger extended as if to scold him. 

"This is that last time Castiel." He said, voice stern. "The absolute last time I'm bringing you back, and I swear to ME, if you ever so much as TRY to martyr yourself again, I'm going to come down and kick your ass so hard, you'll actually end up in another continent, you got that?" 

Castiel looked up at his father with absolute awe and confusion written on his face, nodding dumbly. 

"Good." Chuck clicked his jaw closed and lowered his hand as he turned his attention to Sam who still knelt in the pine needle laden floor of the forest they were in. "Hey Sam. Mind keeping an eye on this one? He's going to need a refresher course in being human." 

Sam opened his mouth to agree, but Chuck had already vanished. He turned his gaze to Castiel, who exchanged a look of disbelief with the younger Winchester. "Sam?"

He stood, rushing to Castiel and falling into the bush half on top of him, pulling him to a crushing hug. "Oh my GOD, oh my GOD!" He kept repeating the phrase over and over again as he crushed his friend to his chest, feeling the front of his shirt get progressively wetter as Castiel's tears turn into open and broken sobs. 

\--------

Dean poured himself another cup of coffee from the motel room pot. Sam had left to check out the forest while Dean had gone to the coroner to check on the latest victim. What had looked like a clear wendigo case at first, turned into something else entirely when he saw how the latest victim's internal organs not only liquefied, but turned a sickly shade of green. It was unlike either of them had ever seen so he went back to the motel to try and find some research to figure it out. Unfortunately, all it had left him with was a headache. 

The sound of the impala rumbling as it pulled up was a comforting one and Dean sipped at his mug as he put down the stack of papers. The door knob rattled before it opened a sliver, Sam's head poking in. 

"Hey. So I can't find anything about this weird... goo monster or whatever the hell it is, so I hope you-"

"Dean." 

"What?" he sipped his coffee again, getting used to its awful taste. 

"You uh, you might want to sit down." Sam still was only one head in the room, the rest of him still hidden behind the door. 

Dean's eyebrows furrowed together. "Why?"

"Just- please go sit." 

"No. What the hell is going on Sammy?" 

Sam sighed, long suffering and frustrated before opening the door and fully stepping in. "Okay, can't say I didn't try." He held the door open a bit more, letting someone in that was blocked by the door from Dean. "Come on."Sam motioned for the person to walk in, closing the door behind him. 

The sound of the coffee mug shattering on the hardwood floor beneath them was almost deafening. If Dean was burnt by the coffee as it spilled out onto his pant leg, he didn't show any sign of it. 

"C- Cas?" His voice came out broken and small, far quieter than he intended. 

Castiel nodded, eyes red and puffy from his earlier crying, voice rough when he responded, equally broken. "Hello Dean." 

Dean looked to Sam for confirmation. "It's really him Dean. It- I couldn't make this stuff up if I tried. Chuck was- he was standing not fifteen feet from me, he- he brought Cas back. He's human, for good and Chuck warned that this was the last time, but it's him Dean. Cas is really back." 

The blood rushing in Dean's ears made it hard to hear the words Sam said, but he caught enough of it to gulp audibly. Castiel, former angel of the lord, one leviathan fuelled, ex-hunter, his best friend was not only alive, but human. And wearing the most haphazardly thrown together outfit Dean had ever seen in his entire life. 

He's alive, he's really alive, Dean thinks, and his fingers itch to touch him, but he doesn't know what to do. 

"I'm going to go the next town over and find Cas some clothes that wasn't thrown together at a discount thrift store. I think I'll also catch a movie?" Sam looks at Dean, a knowing look thrown his older brother's way. "So I might be gone a few hours. You guys can... talk." With that, Sam exits the motel room with only a friendly pat to Castiel's shoulder. 

They stand there, both unsure of themselves, neither knowing what to say as he roaring sound of the impala's engine starts to recede from the parking lot, until all that's left is the silent breathing between them. 

"Dean." One word, it's all Castiel needs to say and Dean's lost. He doesn't have control of his legs, he finds himself suddenly inches from Castiel, hands moving to frame the other man's face.

"Don't-" his throat clicks as his swallows dryly. "Don't ever do that again. Please, please don't- I can't- please Cas" a lump forms in his throat, tears threatening to spill over.

"Oh, Dean. I- I promise." His voice is barely above a whisper as he reaches to hold a fist full of the hunter's tie, FBI outfit still on. They crash together, the sea and shore meeting together after a thousand years apart. 

Kissing Castiel feels like drowning, but Dean doesn't care. His breath is stolen from him in the form of a whimper, hands moving from face to shoulders as he kisses with more passion in these few moments than he ever has in his entire life. They only break to breathe, raggedly and hotly into each other's mouths before pulling away to look at one another. Panting, he notices that Castiel really had been crying earlier, and the tears that he'd been trying to hold back break through of their own accord and fall down his cheeks. 

"You're alive, you're really alive. Cas-" 

Castiel's hands come up to cradle Dean's head and pulls him close, Dean bending a bit to let Cas drag him to his chest. "Shhh, it's okay. I'm here. I got you." 

Dean cries for a bit, wrapping his arms around Castiel as the ex-angel runs fingers through his hair. He feels lips kiss gently against his head and he only cries more. After several minutes like that, Dean lifts his head. 

Castiel moves his hands to wipe the tears, one hand resting at the base of the hunter's neck. "It's okay Dean. I'm here."

Dean looks at him with something Castiel never expect to see. Love. There's really no mistaking the open look there. 

Dean's hands move to Castiel's hoodie, unzipping it. He never breaks eye contact with Castiel as it falls away, his own blazer following shortly after. Castiel gets with the program quickly enough, unbuttoning Dean's shirt and slipping the tie off. They're naked quickly and Dean stares straight at Cas, hesitant to blink the moment away. Castiel decides to look down on his own. Dean's naked form just as beautiful as he'd pictured, freckles on his chest and cock half hard already. 

"Cas-" a broken plea. 

"It's okay Dean. I'm here. Let me take care of you." With that, he gripped the other man's hip and guided them to the closest bed, capturing his lips in a fierce kiss. 

They tumbled to the bed, hands roaming hotly on one another, Dean's grabbing at the globes of his lover's ass and meeting him in the middle. The groans from both of them were palpable. "Cas-" a broken sigh fell from Dean's lips, more of a prayer than any other he had ever sent Castiel before. 

It was easy, the hard pressing of their hips, the hardness of their cocks slipping and sliding against each other, the open mouthed kisses they shared. It felt as if they'd done this a million times before. But it didn't make it feel any less sweet. 

"Ugh, Cas. Cas! Oh- there, there. Cas-" Dean's voice was almost pornographic, so Castiel moved faster. He moved a hand to grip them both and that was it for Dean, spilling between them. Castiel followed him after three more thrusts and collapsed on top of him. 

They panted and Dean gently turned them to the side, laying there as they caught their breath. Dean's shaky hand found the side of Cas' face, gently rubbing the side of it with a soft look on his face. 

"Dean, that was- it was-" 

"Everything." Dean answered. 

"Long overdue." Castiel found his mouth curving up in a smile of its own accord, and was pleased to find Dean mirroring the expression. 

"Yeah, I guess it was."

"I love you Dean." He closed his eyes, waiting for the other shoe to drop. It always did. But he found himself being pulled flush to Dean's body, sticky cum still clinging to their bellies. When he opened his eyes, he saw a single tear leave Dean's eye. 

"I love you too Cas. You're-" the lump was back in his throat and he couldn't help the choking sound that followed. "You're the love of my life." 

Castiel smiled brighter than a thousand suns as he kissed his lover soundly on the lips. Lowly he answered, "never in all my entire existence did I think I could love any being as much as I love you." 

They kissed unhurriedly now, knowing they finally had the time to do so. They lay there for some time, kissing and holding each other until the sticky mess between them started to dry and become uncomfortable. Then they moved to the shower where they kissed some more, and Dean slipped, taking the curtain and the rod down with him as he tried unsuccessfully to show Castiel the wonders of shower sex. But Castiel didn't mind. He would gladly wait so long as he knew that this man - his human - would be willing to show him again one day. They had, of course, time.


End file.
